Entity
by enlightedfallenAngel
Summary: Zoro gets caught by the marine admirals and before his execution he remembers his last moments with the straw-hats. More importantly however he remembered the time "they" both admitted the truth. T for language and crude humor. Please read and review.


"You won't escape. Do you not realize this?" 

There was a pause before the man spoke again. It was to the swordsman's advantage that the chamber they were in had dim lights. Admiral or not he could not show any hesitation against his enemy. 

Roronoa Zoro kept looking at the chains pinning him against the wall, a vulnerable position; one of which the swordsman knew the ice man would use to his full advantage. 

Yet no beatings occurred, and no penetrating sense of ice was japing at the swordsman's body like the previous occasion. 

It was simultaneous when Zoro gave in and glanced at his foe that admiral Aokiji decided to speak again. 

The tall man got up from the floor from where he rested, lazily picking up his jacket with one hand. 

"This is by all means nothing personal, but there is no need for formalities pirate hunter. Tell me what I want to know, and I will guarantee you…" 

There was a short distance between the two. 

Zoro noted how much Aokiji face had changed, despite the seriousness of the situation. There was a lot of tiredness from the admiral's expression. Perhaps more notable seen, there was; strangely enough… regret? 

"You'll free me?" 

It was the first time Zoro spoke since he arrived to the prison chamber; it was the first time the devil fruit user laughed. 

"Arararara…you aren't intimidated at all," said Aokiji as he put his left side of his jacket on, slowly continuing with the other side. 

There was a silence again. The swordsman looked back down as his eyebrows disobeyed him by slowly escalating down. 

NO! 

Zoro glanced back up at the man who was still before him, tired or not he could not let this bastard get any satisfaction of his weary conditions. 

The admiral sighed before turning around his footsteps longer than that of a normal man. One of his hands was at the door padlock. There were no sudden movements. 

Roronoa Zoro looked to his right where a long forgotten wound on his arm was aching to be pulled down from the rough chain shackle. 

"Your execution will be in two days. This will be the last time you will see me. You will have the other two admirals pay you a visit. Tomorrow perhaps, I don't know really." 

Zoro looked back at the admiral who still didn't budge from his position. Then there was a different tone. A much more humane tone that the swordsman swore must have belonged to someone who was secretly present. It didn't seem to fit with Aokiji's voice, yet there was nobody else around. 

"Nico Robin's nakama. Thank you for watching over her." 

"Ah… how unfortunate." 

_Flashback: Two days ago……………_

"What is this _we_ stuff?" 

Zoro looked annoyed now more than confused at the navigator who was looking at her friend for support. 

Sure enough the archeologist of the straw hat crew gave a smile to Nami which in return the red head left the two alone. 

The ex-bounty hunter shifted slightly from the post he was leaning against and put both hands that rested over his head down in a more attentive matter. 

"I'm not going. This is my final decision, so give up." 

There was a quiet blow of wind that gave both pirates a sense of calmness. 

Still. Why didn't she leave then? 

Nico Robin tucked a few strings of her raven hair behind her ear as she gazed down at the swordsman with a smile spreading like wildfire. 

This was a one of those moments Zoro had noted he was given permission to see, well sort of speak. 

It was very unusual for Robin to move so gracefully before anybody especially certain crew members. By certain crew members, Sanji was the example. That fickle girl chaser would never stop bothering Robin if she ever presented herself before him in such a manner. 

Or perhaps Robin acted differently with Zoro because of one fact; they both knew what was serious in every concept. This was just a thought however. He still had to admit she was as confusing as Nami, well maybe not that much.

"Stay if you must then. Just know that nobody is staying behind, after all how long has it been since we had the chance to relax at a city island?"

The green haired man looked over to where his white katana rested silently.

"It has been a while," the swordsman admitted shifting his eyes back towards his crew mate.

"Why do I have to go though?"

This was the trouble Zoro had with the whole facade. Why was he needed? The crew could have plenty of fun without him.

Before the raven haired woman could reply a voice was heard far from Thousand Sunny. Without a second of hesitation both pirates recognized the captan's call.

"OI ZORO. ROBIN. HURRY UP! WE WONT GET IN TIME FOR OUR REVATION TO THE PLACE WE ARE ABOUT TO GO EAT IF WE DON'T HURRY.

"Seriously Luffy! Its reservation, not-HEY LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU DAMMIT!"

Ussop and Luffy continued their argument ignoring the initial attention of Zoro and the archeologist.

Zoro sighed, closed his eyes as he got up and murmured something about "captain's orders."

As he and Robin walked down Thousand Sunny to meet their friends, the small buffering mind of the swordsman began to process.

"Wait a second. Why were you the only one trying to persuade me?"

Robin to her surprise gave him a look over her shoulder walking a slightly faster pace.

" Nami asked me to do the honors."

"Ah…I forgot."

Zoro put his hands on his pockets as he looked at his captain and the sharpshooter both swelling up with bruises that perhaps were given by Sanji or Nami…maybe both.

He was so focused on the amusing sight that he didn't pay attention to the fact that somehow he was getting further and further away from the rest.

There was only a pair of gentle hands from Zoro's shoulders pointing towards his left, to where the raven haired archeologist could be seen with an expression of understanding and amusement.

When he finally caught up to her he murmured a "thanks" which was returned by her smile.

"Even if you had wanted to refuse, everybody knows that I could have easily forced you to come."

Robin's cerulean eyes glistened with a playful touch before she turned towards the rest of the crew.

"Eh?!"

" Oi shitty swordsman stop glancing at Robin-chwan like that!" 

**My first story "Proper Introduction" turned out great for me. Thanks to all who took the time to read it, I really do enjoy it when you guys give me feedback. This story is actually a continuation if you want it to be, from "Proper Introduction". If you must know this story takes place sometime after the crew leaves the mermaid island. I know that it's too far into the future. But like I have shown before, I like toying with plot elements. Anyways I can say that this will turn out to be a continuation if it still feels like everybody is in character. More importantly if it still has that One Piece feeling. Thank you for reading and feel free to review! Thank you once again.**


End file.
